Two Shades of Red
by TripWireStories
Summary: Sakura decides that she has been too hard on Naruto lately and wants to apologize. That's when she meets Naruto's mother.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Punishment **_

It was a hot summer day in Konoha. Sakura was sitting on bench in deep thought. Just hours earlier, the pinkette, once again, punched her spiky-haired teammate across the face for his shenanigans. She started to regret it later, though.

Sakura decided to go over to Naruto's house to apologize for punching him. Reaching Naruto's home, Sakura gave the door a solid knock. After a few moments, Sakura was answered by a beautiful woman with shimmering crimson hair. Sakura blushed at the sight of the woman. She was full-figured with large breasts, ocean blue eyes and smooth, creamy skin. Sakura composed herself so the woman wouldn't catch her staring.

'I wonder if I got the wrong house,' Sakura thought.

"Hello, who are you?" the woman asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh..um. I'm Sakura Haruno."

Just then, a familiar voice asked, "Who is it, Kaa-san?"

"It's a pretty girl named Sakura, Naruto."

'Wait…Kaa-san?' Sakura thought.

Naruto came into the doorway to greet Sakura, "Hey, Sakura-chan. How's it going?"

"Oh, I just came over to apologize for punching you earlier."

Naruto's mother twitched at this, but kept her smile.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. Remember, Kurama heals me so it's not a big deal. Anyways, Kaa-san, I'm heading out to train for a while. I see you at dinner."

"Okay, sweetie. Don't push yourself too hard," she answered.

Naruto dashed off to train, leaving Sakura with this stunning woman.

"So as you know, I'm Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Would you like to look around inside?"

Sakura felt like she should leave, but somehow couldn't bring herself to oppose this woman. Giving Sakura a tour of the house, Kushina led her to her bedroom.

Sakura went to open the door, but found herself pushed inside and pinned against the wall. Before Sakura could wonder what was happening, she was flipped around and caught in a deep kiss with Kushina's tongue exploring her mouth. Initially surprised, she eventually slipped into the pleasurable kiss.

"Kushina-san, what was that for?"

"Just the start of a little punishment. It's time to get a little payback for what you did to my baby. Now strip, you dirty little whore."

Without hesitation, Sakura shed her clothes, leaving her in her naked glory. Smooth pink hair, deep green eyes, perky C-cup breasts and pearly white skin made up the beautiful pinkette. Kushina stripped down to her lingerie, a matching set of sexy black lace.

Kushina ran her fingers along Sakura's smooth skin. The feelings of her fingers made Sakura's skin crawled as two fingers moved down to her vagina and dove into her. Sakura could barely keep on her feet as Kushina added a third finger, further elevating her pleasure. Kushina decided to go for the finish and started to lick Sakura's clit.

Sakura's eyes went wide as the feelings nearly doubled. Her tongue started to hang out of her mouth and spit dribbled out of her lips. Just as she was about to cum, the feelings stopped. Kushina took her fingers out of Sakura and seductively licked the juices off her fingers.

"What did I tell you before, bitch? This is punishment. Now, get down there and eat me out, slut," Kushina ordered, moving her panties to the side, revealing her moistening pussy. The crimson-haired woman was surprised to see that Sakura wasted no time, dropping to her knees and dove tongue-first into her folds, assaulting her with waves of pleasurable sensations.

Sakura noticed Kushina's surprise and gave the older woman a love juice-covered smirk.

"Did you think that training was the only thing I did with Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said with a cocky tone.

Kushina wasn't having any back talk from this pink-haired slut as she immediately shoved the pinkette's face back into her crotch.

Kushina tried to keep a straight face, but the pleasure she was getting from Sakura was getting to be too much. She was quickly reaching her climax when she decided to kick things up another notch.

Sakura didn't noticed that Kushina made a hand sign and called a jutsu, but she was surprised to feel Kushina's pussy twitch and something began growing where her clit was.

"Futanari no Jutsu, bitch," Kushina said with a hungry look in her eyes. Before Sakura could react, Kushina grabbed her hair and shoved her newly-grown cock down her throat, and began ruthlessly fucking her face.

Sakura quickly got a fucked-stupid face as Kushina's dick began to expand. Sakura was in heaven as Kushina blew her load, fill her mouth with the thick cream.

"How do you like that, you little whore?" Kushina asked, taking in the sight of her cum dripping from Sakura's lips as she tried to swallow it.

"It's so thick and delicious, Kushina-sama," Sakura replied with a glazed look on her face.

'So she's finally given in completely,' Kushina thought.

"All right then, get on the bed," Kushina ordered with a slap on Sakura's plump ass. Sakura quickly obeyed and spread her legs on the sheets.

Kushina almost couldn't resist jumping her and fucking her into a quivering mess right there. Maintaining her composure, Kushina lined up her member and plunged into Sakura's pussy all the way to the base.

Kushina's brain was instantly assaulted with what had to be the best pleasure she had ever felt. She tried her best to resist cumming, but it turned into something much different.

Kushina didn't cum, but any kind of restraint she put on herself was gone.

"Kushina-sama, what's wrong? Don't you like my pussy?" Sakura asked, seductively.

Kushina quickly turned her attention to the girl with the amazing pussy before her and her expression grew an almost crazy smile.

"It's the best goddamn pussy I've ever had and I'm going to fuck it the way it's meant to be fucked," Kushina said, not for a second losing her smile.

Without another word, Kushina started to thrust into Sakura's folds at a manic pace, instantly receiving throaty moans from the pinkette.

The sounds of Kushina's thrusting resonated throughout the room.

**Meanwhile, outside…**

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were enjoying their day off from missions and decided to take a stroll through the village.

Ino, being the Gossip Queen that she was, was flapping her lips clean off about the latest happenings in Konoha. Shikamaru was just wondering when she would stop talking and tried to preoccupy himself with the clouds. Chouji was just being himself, stuffing his face with chips.

Out of nowhere, Ino stopped her chit-chatting. "Hey, do you guys hear something," she asked.

'For once, not you,' Shikamaru thought.

"I don't hear anything," Chouji said.

"Just stop eating and listen!" Ino exclaimed with frustration.

The trio listened closing and could hear a distant thumping noise.

"I do hear it," Shikamaru said.

"What do you think it is?" Chouji asked.

"It's probably Lee and Guy-sensei. Those two have no restraint. I wouldn't be surprised if we could hear them training from across the country," Ino sighed.

The three put it out of their minds and went about their business.

**Back in the Uzumaki House…**

It was a veritable fuck-fest going on in the Uzumaki house. Kushina and Sakura were still going at it after a good hour.

Both the women were getting close to their limits, physically and sexually. Kushina was now pounding Sakura from behind as hard as she can. She was quickly approaching her climax and it didn't help that Sakura was thrusting her hips as well.

Kushina's dick was beginning to throb, but instead of stopping, she sped up her thrusting. As Kushina did her best not to cum, Sakura couldn't hold on any longer and squirted her juices across the sheets. However, the feeling of Sakura's juices and her convulsing pussy quickly became too much even for Kushina to bear.

Kushina felt her climax arrived and gave Sakura one last, good, hard thrust, burying her dick all the way to Sakura's womb. Her dick expanded and pulsated as she hosed down Sakura's uterus with sperm.

Kushina collapsed onto the sheets out of breath, leaving Sakura in a heap with a pool of cum forming between her legs. She wasn't surprised that Sakura couldn't move after an entire hour of hard fucking.

To her surprise, Sakura actually started to move and got to her feet. What surprised her even more was that Sakura began to perform a jutsu and she knew what was coming.

"Futanari no Jutsu," Sakura said, still a little breathless. As the jutsu took effect, Sakura let out a moan, and in a puff of smoke, the pinkette was sporting a thick 8-inch erection.

Kushina was horrified at the sheer girth of the member and wondered if it would fit in her without tearing her pussy apart.

"Now it's my turn, Kushina-sama," Sakura said with a sexy smirk as she approached the redheaded woman and started to jerk off Kushina's now erect penis.

To be continued…..

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you guys have been doing well since you heard from me last. First of all, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long to update, but school started up again and I was tanked with work. Seven classes during the week and work on the weekends don't give a lot of time to write. Anyways, enough about me. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. This is part one of the Two Shades of Red series, so stay tuned for part two. Again, thanks to ssvidel3 for his contribution. As always, Rate, Review and leave a comment if you have any ideas (Lemon or Otherwise) that you want on paper.**

**Happy Holidays and Have a Happy New Year!**

**I'll catch you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – A Pleasant Surprise**_

One hour later…

Sakura continued to vigorously jerk off Kushina's hardening dick.

"That's it, Sakura. Harder!," Kushina ordered. The pinkette complied with the redhead's order and quicken her pace as she felt the enlarged member start to twitch.

"I'm coming, AAAHHH," Kushina squealed as the creamy liquid splattered across Sakura's chest and stomach.

The medic just couldn't get enough of the scent and taste of the thick cum as her own member started to harden. Just as she was about to remedy the raging boner, the duo heard the front door to the house slammed with a resounding crash.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!," shouted the loud voice of everyone's favorite blonde ninja. The two ladies let out a groan at the blonde's horrible timing.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this later," Kushina said, giving Sakura a spank on her plump ass and dispelling her Futanari no Jutsu. Sakura watched as Kushina got dressed and left the room. What Kushina didn't know was that Sakura left her own Futanari no Jutsu activated as she herself redressed as dashed out the window.

The next day…

Kushina was enjoying her day in the Konoha Shopping District while replaying the amazing time she had yesterday in her head. As she walked down the road, a beautiful dress and heels set caught her eye in one of the shop windows.

She was so engrossed in the clothes that she didn't noticed a certain pinkette dropped onto the street behind her.

"Kushina-sama!," she cheered as she locked the redhead in a tight hug, surprising her.

"Sakura, you startled me," Kushina replied, but was even more surprised to feel a hard bulge in Sakura's crotch. "Is that what I think it is, Sakura?" she asked.

"That's right, Kushina-sama. I've been hard all day just thinking about yesterday," Sakura said. This realization caused Kushina's own crotch to start moistening.

"I don't think I can hold it in much longer, Kushina-sama, can you help me with this, please?" Sakura pleaded as she started to rub her bulging erection against Kushina's plump, soft ass.

"You are such a slut, you know that, Sakura? Come with me," Kushina said as she took Sakura's hand, leading her into a back alley. "Now, before we start, I will help you with this, Sakura, but afterwards, we have to go somewhere private so you can fuck me hard, alright?"

"Okay, Kushina-sama," Sakura replied. With that, Kushina grabbed the hem of Sakura's shorts and pulled them down. Kushina was surprised to see that Sakura's dick had actually gotten thicker since the day before, but was up to the challenge. The redhead gave the meat stick a nice, long lick from base to tip before popping the head into her mouth.

Sakura was in pure bliss as Kushina worked her magic. Kushina decided to take her time in this blowjob, and it was clearly having an effect on the pinkette. Sakura was so used to quick, rough treatment that the slow, steady pleasure of Kushina's blowjob was mind-numbing. Despite the slow pace, Sakura couldn't handle the sensations as she quickly reached her climax, unleashing a heated load of cum down Kushina's throat.

"Still tasty as ever," Kushina said, licking her lips, but Sakura was nowhere near done as she quickly returned to full hardness.

"I'm sorry, Kushina-sama, but that isn't going to be enough for me," Sakura begged. Kushina sighed at Sakura slutty insistence.

"You're lucky that Naruto is gone on a mission today, let's go," Kushina replied.

The two women went back to the Uzumaki home and wasted no time in going down on each other. Kushina immediately noticed the bulge in Sakura's shorts and gave her another hot blowjob. However, unlike in the alleyway, Kushina started at a feverish pace. The pace and sensations of Kushina's mouth and tongue quickly sent Sakura over the edge.

The pinkette started to moan uncontrollably, giving Kushina a smirk. The redhead popped the head of Sakura's dick out of her mouth and started to jerk her off. After a minute, Sakura couldn't hold on any longer. The pinkette let out a breathless scream as she erupted, coating Kushina's face in a creamy mask.

Unable to hold back anymore, the two ladies ripped off the clothes. Sakura sat down and spread her legs on the couch, revealing her glorious cock. Kushina straddled the pinkette and started to buck her hips in reverse cowgirl. Sakura held onto Kushina's hips as she bounced, and began thrusting up into Kushina's folds. The sound of Kushina's folds and Sakura's balls slapping against the redhead resonated through the house.

Sakura once again reached her peak and spilled another load into Kushina's womb, but Kushina still hasn't cum yet, thanks to her Uzumaki toughness. The pinkette realized this and quickly got on her knees, eating out Kushina's pussy and loving the taste of Kushina's juices mixed with her own cum.

With a quick pinch of her clit, Kushina came and squirted her juices across the floor and Sakura's face. The feeling and scent of the juices caused Sakura to harden again. Then, Kushina lied Sakura on her back and wrapped her smooth feet around Sakura's fully erect cock, and gave the pinkette a nice footjob. Sakura, being the quick shot that she was, couldn't take the new sensation of Kushina's feet, and came on the redhead's legs and stomach.

The two ladies finally ran out of steam and took some time to rest. Kushina fell into a quick nap.

It was a little while before the redheaded woman awoke, but as she regained her consciousness; Kushina was washed over with that old, familiar pleasure. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that Sakura was pounding away at her pussy at a vigorous pace as the headboard banged against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Kushina-sama, but I couldn't wait anymore," Sakura said, panting as she continued her assault. Kushina only responded with a smirk as she laid Sakura down on her back and started to ride her erect cock. She continued her feverish bucking until she started to feel Sakura's dick expand inside her folds.

"Kushina-sama, I can't hold it! I'm about to…," but she was cut short as she hosed down Kushina's womb with thick cream. The redhead felt every drop of the warm cum filled her insides.

The two ladies decided that they would end their fuck session in their favorite position. Kushina got on all fours as Sakura once again lined up with her pussy and started to hammer away. However, what the pinkette wasn't expecting was the fantastic feeling of fucking a pussy filled with cum. Sakura quickly shot another load of cum into the redhead's pussy.

"Geez, you really need to teach the dick of yours to have some patience," Kushina said, annoyed at Sakura's quick shots.

"Forgive me, Kushina-sama," Sakura replied, apologetically.

"I'll think about if you can make me cum from this hole," Kushina said, spreading her ass to reveal her puckered, pink butthole.

"I've been waiting so long for this, Kushina-sama," Sakura exclaimed, quickly returning to full mast. Using the cum from her previous orgasm as lube, Sakura immediately went balls-deep into Kushina's anus. Kushina's eyes rolled back as she felt her asshole spread and tighten. It had been so long since she had used her ass like this.

Despite wanting to enjoy these sensations for a little longer, they were quickly becoming too much for the redheaded duo, even with Kushina's impressive stamina. Sakura increased the power of her thrusts as they approached their respective climaxes, relishing in the loud slaps and smacks of Kushina's ass on her hips as she moved.

"I'm going to cum again, Kushina-sama."

"Me too. Cum in my ass, Sakura!"

The duo moaned as they came. Cum filling every crevice of Kushina's ass.

The two ladies were finally spent and collapsed, exhausted, onto the sheets. Sakura's dick slipped out of Kushina's hole, allowing the warm cream to seep out into the open air.

As sleep began to overtake them, the two women intertwined their fingers.

"That was amazing, Kushina-sama. Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course, Sakura. I can't wait for more," Kushina replied as they finally fell into sleep.

So ends this story of the Two Shades of Red in Konoha. Their story continues from here, but let's leave them to their privacy since I almost lost my sources just to write this story. I'd rather not have the Red-Hot Habanero and Tsunade's apprentice after my life.

**AN: Hey guys! How are you all doing? Hope everything's going well. Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. Just so you guys know, this is going to be the last full lemon story that I'm going to be doing for a while. I feel that it's time for another more serious story. So if you are interested in that, stay tuned. Like always, if you guys have a story idea that you want written, feel free to message me with any details. Rate and Review.**

**See you guys next time, TripWire out!**


End file.
